Magic's Beginnings : How Magic Came to Be
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: In Olympus, births were sacred. When Demeter found out she was having twins, she rejoiced and wondered at the same time. When the twins were born, one had power over the harvest as she did, named Persephone. The other became a God of Magic, named Anastasius. Read as he teaches the first true Magic to Earth. Read as he teaches Merlin and Morganna the true meaning of light and dark..


**AN: So, there are not enough stories about the Creation or Origin of Magic out there. I decided to go Greek Mythology and join the two that way. I hope this is a treat to my readers. I've prewritten the entirety of Book One. I hope the lot of you can enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No one owns Gods.**

**ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1:**

In Ancient Greece, Demeter was very surprised to discover that she was having not one, but two children. Another set of God-born Twins. However, what surprised her more was that they were not the same gender. To have twins was one thing. To have opposite genders was another.

Nevertheless, it was a pleasant surprise.

All of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus waited eagerly for the two new deities to be born.

Nine months later, the twins were born. And they were deities alright. But not as expected. The girl, whom they named Persephone, took after her mother in nature and life. The boy however, took after an energy that all of the gods had, but few controlled. It was an energy they dubbed Magic. They named the boy Anastasius, meaning resurrection, after they say him bring dead leaves and flowers back to life.

Hades, a visitor to Olympus on the birthing day, came up to Anastasius and examined the God of Magic.

Then, to everyone's amazement, Anastasius began to glow. He floated up to Hades eye-level and reached with both hands to touch him. Hades, too, began to glow in the same bright green of Anastasius. The glow enveloped the both of them, becoming too bright to look at.

When it died down, the gods gasped in shock. Where Hades before stood in a plain black clasped robe and solid white hair, he now had two streaks of ebony framing his face. His clothes took on a more macabre look and his Invisibility Helmet became a front crown of bone, frightening in its beauty.

Anastasius, where he once had unruly looking coal-black hair, now had hair that touched his ears, with two pale-white streaks framing the front. His robe, which had been a forest green, had become black on one side and white on the other, an easily defined balance.

What was the shocker though, was the tether of bright green magic that connected the two at their hearts, tying them together. In the silence, Demeter spoke out,

"You know you're not claiming him until he's at least sixteen, right?"

Without taking his eyes off Anastasius, Hades replied,

"I will claim him on his seventeenth, when he has had a chance to reach his prime. It is then he will let me."

"I find myself oddly comforted by that, Hades." Demeter said softly. She wondered if she would have the heart to keep them apart till then.

"I hope he can at least visit?"

"Once his first five years are up, he can spend half and half. Until then, you may come and visit. Occasionally." Demeter conceded. Hades nodded and the Soul Tether faded from sight. The party continued on and Hades stayed by the children, Demeter glancing frequently over to see him playing with the two. She allowed herself a soft smile and wondered if her son could keep the god calm.

1 Years Old

"Anastasius, you must let the flowers go through their cycle, otherwise the soil will die." Demeter spoke to her son. He learned quickly and every time his mother would teach him something, he would write it down with a moral of the lesson.

This one, he titled "Life Cycles"

2 Years Old

Hades finally visited the family to check up on things. He was amazed to see the children's progress. Persephone had begun to follow her mother around, taking dutiful notes, just like her brother. The children's room was full of scripted life lessons.

"Hello children, Demeter." Hades spoke. Anastasius' head shot up and he gave a squeal of glee, racing to tackle the legs of his betrothed. His hair had grown a bit and reached just passed his shoulders. The white streaks were braided carefully and little skull clips were placed throughout his hair.

"You Came!" he cried.

"Of course." Hades replied, picking up the child. Anastasius spent the rest of the day leading Hades around the gardens, much to Persephone and Demeter's amusement. Knowing that little would be accomplished while the two were together, Demeter, knowing Anastasius was safe, led Persephone away for more nature-centered lessons. Hades got the same idea and sought to teach Anastasius about the darker side of life, that held a beauty all its own. As always, he took studious notes.

This one, he titled "Introduction to the Darker Half".

3 Years Old

It had become a regular occurrence for every other lesson Anastasius had to be with Hades. He and a couple of friends he'd made had built an extra room. Just for the lessons.

Today though, was special. Today, the children were going to Olympus.

The children were decidedly awed.

"'lo there!" a deep voice called. The group turned and saw Zeus coming up to them. The children waved shyly as Hades and Demeter returned the greetings. The two released the children, who wandered off together to explore. Hermes, the messenger, saw this and followed to keep an eye on the two godlings.

"How are they coming along?" Zeus asked.

"Persephone is learning quickly. I shall have her begin her own garden in a little bit." Demeter said.

"Anastasius has exhibited fine control of his magic. Something he said troubles me though." Hades said, brow furrowed.

"What is wrong?" Zeus asked.

"He said that he sensed magic on earth. It wasn't much, but he felt that it has become ingrained in a couple humans. He said that he needed to check it out before it got out of hand. What concerns me though, is that he wants to teach the mortals how to use it." Hades finished.

Zeus was pensive for a long moment. "I do not know why I am even wavering on this, but I believe that he is right. If Anastasius says that it's ingrained then it will be passed on. This means that it will grow bigger. Did he say how many humans had it?"

"Two. A little boy and girl." Hades replied.

"Tell him to develop ways for the humans to control their magic. Has he been able to get control of the changing that his appearance goes through yet?"

Hades nodded. "He called it the Metamorphmagus ability."

"Tell him, once he has come up with a way to teach control, to come and see me. I will help in sending him to earth." Zeus declared. The two nodded and the conversation was dropped as the children and Hermes returned.

When they arrived back home, the conversation was relayed and Anastasius went off to think. He opened a viewing window to earth and observed the children.

He was furious when he saw the state and treatment of the gifted children. Feeling his anger, his family came to him.

"They're being abused! Beaten! Starved! This cannot go on!" he boomed. Anastasius was a stickler for abused children.

"Do you know of any way to help them?" Hades asked.

"I just figured out how to teach them. They need foci. I will teach them in Latin, the language of belief. I need to write several things down first. That will take at least a year if I'm diligent. Until then, with or without permission, I'm going to intervene in their health." Anastasius spoke.

"You have permission, Anastasius." Zeus spoke, having just arrived from the observatory. The group whirled around in surprise, but Anastasius nodded in thanks before waving his hand over the window. They watched as highly nutritious food appeared with a note.

Children,

I am Anastasius. From my home I have seen your plight and am furious.  
I send these for you to eat. I will continue to do so. I need you to trust me  
when I say that in a year's time, I. Will. Come. Get. You.  
Survive, my children. I will try my best to protect you.

Stay safe and Together,  
Anastasius

They observed as the children read the note and ate the food. Anastasius' heart swelled when they turned their dirty faces to the sky and thanked him and promised to stay together.

4 Years Old

Anastasius dutifully watched over the children for the next year. After several talks with the other Gods and Goddesses, along with his betrothed, Anastasius was able to have a home built in Greece. Hephaestus and Athena helped him build things and furnish it, while Persephone made several gardens and an orchard as practice. Artemis loaded the land with animals while Hades gifted him with a fortune. Demeter gifted the lands with bountiful harvests while Hermes protected the boundaries with wards of Anastasius' design.

Hephaestus also gifted him with three staves. Anastasius chose one while the other two would be given to the children, who he'd found out were named Merlin and Morgana.

Dionysus was ordered by Zeus to stay out of the construction, but he gifted Anastasius with a bottle of wine as a going-away present. The others looked on in respected silence when he thanked the god. Aphrodite, Hera and Hestia simply blessed the children as they were much too young to receive their gifts.

A permanent viewing window was linked to a mirror that Zeus gave him and, though Hermes could certainly carry messages back and forth, Hades gifted his betrothed with an owl. A beautiful black and white owl.

Ares, because of his affinity with war, bloodshed and violence, did not give Anastasius a gift. Instead, he used his seldom-used power to grant peace to Anastasius' lands.

Poseidon, in rare form, named the lands to give them a sense of being. Later, when they learned the lands were wont to _move_, he wondered why he named them Avalon.

Anastasius gathered his books and life lessons and filled the library. He sat down with Artemis and had an interestingly memorable conversation.

Flashback

"Artemis, can I ask you for as large favor?" Anastasius asked, coming inside her forest.

"What is it that you need?" she asked. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. She opened it and read, her eyebrows threatening to join her hair.

"Where did you come up with these?" she queried.

"I have been dreaming about them." He replied. Dreams were sacred to the deities because they were usually to do with what they reigned over. If Anastasius dreamed it, Artemis would help create it.

End Flashback

As such, magical creatures were born. Phoenixes, Hippogryphs, Thestrals, Elves, Griffons, and many more. Zeus sent Pegasi and Unicorns were born from them.

Finally, all was ready, and after changing his appearance and several goodbyes, Zeus opened Olympus' Gates and Anastasius descended into the forest surrounding the children's town.

Checking himself over, and securing his money pouch, (not like you could steal from him), he gathered three horses that Poseidon sent and rode into the town. His first trip to Earth had begun.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Here it is! Woot! I decided that I'm simply going to have to type all that I can when I can. I've just been grounded *fun* so I'm typing at school. Luckily, I'm in college so I have enough time to do these things. **

**I decided that Greek Mythology would help in creating a God of Magic without using Harry as I have previously. It was an interesting look and when I started writing, I simply couldn't put down the pen. I'll have more out soon; I just wanted to get a couple of good reviews in so that I would know where to go…..**

**So please, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thx, lifesbrokenmarroinette!**


End file.
